Surfing began as an ancient art practiced by cultures native to islands in the Pacific Ocean. During those times, a surfboard was no more than a large, heavy piece of wood which was shaped down into a very simplistic, flat plane. In the 1930s a boat keel was attached to the bottom of a surfboard near the tail end which opened the door to fins. Since then, surfboards have become smaller, lighter, and use various amounts of fins which are now more sleek and practical with regard to hydrodynamics. Many of the construction materials have changed; however, the conceptual configuration has basically remained the same throughout history. The traditional apparatus of a surfboard has a top deck, a bottom, a nose, a tail, two rails and a set of fins attached to the bottom near the tail end. This apparatus creates the condition that the board will only properly ride a wave when the nose is facing forward and the tail is trailing behind. The directional limitations of this traditional apparatus also limit the performance capabilities of a surfer. For example, a surfer may be riding along a wave in a general direction, become airborne by leaving the surface of the wave with the board, spin in the air with the board, and land on the wave with the board facing backwards while still moving in the original general direction. Since the traditional surfboard apparatus is designed to properly function with the nose facing forward and the tail trailing behind with the fins, the surfer will be able to ride the backwards facing board for a brief period of time and with minimal control before having to spin the board back around so it is again facing in the proper direction in order to continue riding the wave. While the maneuvers which are being preformed by surfers continue to progress, the configuration of the traditional surfboard apparatus limits the possibilities of this progression. There is a need for a surfboard that can be practically and equally controlled from either end and that practically allows three hundred sixty degrees of directional capabilities parallel to the surface of the water.